Au premier regard
by Suoh
Summary: Un petit HeeroSally dans un autre contexte.


Un jeune garçon style rebel, avec des traits asiatiques se tenait devant ses parents adoptif.

**Heero ! Ce soir ta mère et moi avons un diner d'affaire, j'ai demandé à la nouvelle petite voisine de venir te surveiller !**

**Putain ! Odin ! J'ai dix-huit ans ! Je suis tout à fait capable de me garder tout seul !**

**HEERO YUY ! JE TE PRIERAIS DE PARLER MIEUX A TON PERE ! DE PLUS, TU N'AS PAS INTERET A FAIRE FUIR CETTE JEUNE FILLE COMME TU L'A FAIS AVEC LES PRECEDENTES !**

**Ok ! Je ferais mon possible Suzanne !**

Heero n'appelait plus Odin et Suzanne Law papa et maman depuis qu'ils lui avaient avoué, le jour de ses treize ans, être son oncle et sa tante et qu'ils l'avaient adopté le jour de la mort de ses parents peu après sa naissance.

**Bien ! A demain mon chéri et soit sage !**

A peine furent-ils sortis, qu'il se précipita sur la chaine pour mettre la musique à fond. C'était un CD des Sex Pistols, seul CD appartenant à ses « parents » qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur piquer. Il alla ensuite se chercher une bière dans le frigo avant de s'affaler sur le canapé posant sa grosse paire de New Rock sur la table. Une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit sonner à la porte. Se rappelant que ça devait être sa baby-sitter, il se leva difficilement pour ouvrir la porte puis sans même jeter un regard à la personne, il se retourna et repartit sur le canapé tout en jetant d'un ton froid.

**T'es en retard !**

**Désolée ! J'ai préféré attendre qu'ils soient partis sinon je doute qu'ils aient voulut que je garde leurs enfants ! Quoi que quand je voie le grand frère je me dis que peut être que si !**

**Tout d'abord je suis seul ici ! Mon petit frère vit en pension ! Il parait qu'il ne pouvait plus me supporter ! Deuxièmement …**

Heero venait de finir de se retourner et était resté sans voix devant la jeune fille. Elle devait avoir trois ou quatre ans de plus que lui mais était pour lui la femme parfaite ! Plus petite que lui (ce qui était rare vu ses racine asiatiques), de longs cheveux châtains, de beaux yeux verts (je sais plus si ils étaient verts ou bleus), un corps de rêve. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe courte noire, d'une paire de cuissardes à talons, d'un chemisier assez transparent noir et d'un blouson en cuir qu'elle jeta à coté de lui, le faisant revenir à lui.

**Deuxièmement ?**

**Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !**

**Bien monsieur le mal élevé ! Je te propose un petit jeu pour apprendre à mieux se connaître !**

**Si ça peux t'amuser …**

**Bien alors on fait un jeu de la vérité ! A chaque que l'autre ne voudra pas répondre il aura un gage et je commence !**

Tout en parlant, elle alla s'asseoir en face de lui.

**Comment tu t'appelles ?**

**Heero YUY mais tous mes potes m'appellent Wing. Et toi ?**

**Je m'appelle Sally Pô mais appelle moi Sally ! Tes parents s'appellent Law non ?**

**Ce ne sont pas mes parents ! Ce sont en fait mon oncle et ma tante. Mes parents sont morts peu après ma naissance. Tu viens d'emménager il parait ? Pourquoi être venus dans ce trou à rats ?**

**Je fuis mon ex ! C'est un malade ! As-tu déjà embrassé une fille ?**

**Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !**

Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Sally.

**Tu ne veux pas répondre ?**

**Non !**

**Dans ce cas je vais devoir vérifier !**

Elle vint de placer à califourchon sur les jambes de Heero.

**Embrasses moi !**

Heero ne se fit pas prier deux fois et embrassa fougueusement la jeune fille. Pendant le baiser, Sally passa ses deux mains sous le t-shirt d'Heero. Une fois le baiser achever, Sally resta dans sa position, laissant ses mains courir sur les abdominaux du métisse.

**A ton tour !**

**Tu es toujours comme ça ?**

**Non et je me surprends moi-même ! Hum … tes parents étaient de quelles origines ?**

**Mon père était japonais et ma mère russe, c'était la sœur de Suzanne. Tu es chinoise non ?**

**Oui ! Tu es puceau ?**

**Je savais que ça allait arriver ! Et que tu n'avais demandé l'origine de mes parents que pour essayer de me surprendre !**

**Tu ne veux pas répondre ?**

Tout en parlant, ses mains descendirent et elle commença à ouvrir son pantalon.

**Non !**

**Ca tombe bien ! Je mourrais d'envie de vérifier ! Je n'avais plus de culotte à mettre ce soir et sentir la bosse de ton pantalon sous moi me fait mouiller comme une collégienne ! Ton gage est de me faire l'amour sur le champ !**

Elle se souleva légèrement, dégagea le sexe d'Heero et se laissa redescendre doucement laissant le membre de chaire tendu, la pénétrer complètement.

**Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça ! Et pourtant tu n'es pas le premier !**

Elle commença alors de grands mouvements de bassin, montant et descendant le long du sexe sur jeune homme tout en poussant des gémissements et des cris à peine couverts par la musique. Ils continuèrent ainsi de nombreuses heures changeant de temps à autre de position avant de monter dans la chambre de Heero où ils s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain quand Heero se réveilla, il vit Sally qui le regardait dormir avec un sourire sur le visage.

**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Rien ! Je te trouve beau c'est tout !**

**Il est quelle heure ?**

**Cinq heures pourquoi ?**

**J'ai cours dans deux heures !**

**Tu vas dans quelle Fac ?**

**Je fais les beaux-arts ! Je suis en première année.**

**Dans ce cas nous nous verrons tous les jours mon cœur !**

**Pourquoi tous les jours ?**

**Je suis en quatrième année aux beaux-arts ! Et puis je pensais que tu réagirais plus au petit non que je t'ai donné !**

**Non ! Il me plait !**

Il se redressa sur un coude et l'embrassa.


End file.
